teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy
The Spy is the most complex, and best, class in Team Fortress 2. It is played only by the most skilled of players, and nobody else. If you do so much as look at the Spy class while not possessing enough skill to possibly fathom the amazingly sneaky baguette man that is the Spy, you will have a kidney failure. Bio It is unknown who the Spy really is, but he was born in France and speaks French and American. Weapons Main *Revolver: *Big Kill: *Ambassador: *L'Etranger: *Enforcer: *Diamondback: Melee *Knife: *Saxxy: *Sharp Dresser: *Black Rose: *Your Eternal Reward: *Wanga Prick: *Conniver's Kunai: *Big Earner: *Spy-cicle Primary PDA *Disguise Kit: Secondary PDA *Invis Watch: *Enthusiast's Timepiece: *Quäckenbirdt: *Cloak and Dagger: *Dead Ringer: Building *Electro-Sapper: *Ap-Sap: *Red-Tape Recorder: *Snack Attack Spy Association Voiced by Dennis Bateman, who also voiced the Pyro and, for Left 4 Dead, the helicopter pilot in No Mercy, the Spy is easily the most complex class to use, and the most deadly. The Spy (when not disguised) is dressed in a team-coloured pinstripe suit, balaclava, and tie, and is almost always found smoking a cigarette. In the trailer "Meet the Spy" it is revealed by the BLU Spy that the RED Spy is having a romantic relationship with the BLU Scout's mother. His accent and certain phrases used suggests that he is from France. The Spy's default primary weapon is a Magnum Revolver. Never use Spy's default primary weapon. Remember, the Ambassador is a direct upgrade! Next is the Spy's Electro-Sapper. This device is useless. Thirdly is your balisong or butterfly Knife. On a direct hit in front, you will immediately die of a heart attack, since you didn't pull off a triple 360 walljump pulicino stairjump word skillstab. You shouldn't have to worry about this, though; if you've already picked the Spy class, it's clear you'll be able to pull this off every time. Lastly, and likely your most useful tool is your Disguise Kit, labelled as the Spytron 3000, which is hidden in the Spy's cigarette case. It's only use is to stop sentries from targeting you. Do not use it to fool players. The Spy has a useful special ability, the ability to render themselves invisible for ten seconds. This should only be used to get into the enemy base so you can pull off a team-wiping facechainstab. If you try to use it to make a quick getaway, you've failed as a Spy, and you should take that Amby of yours and shoot yourself. The Cloak and Dagger is one of the unlockable wrist watches for the Spy. The C&D (as it is commonly referred to by other players in-game) has the ability to recharge while you're standing still. It even recharges in half the time of the default watch. With the C&D it is very easy to get behind enemies undetected, you can use this to your advantage. A good thing to do on CTF maps is to use the Cloak and Dagger to sneak behind enemy lines, and do what a Spy is meant to do... spy. Hide somewhere near the enemy respawn and stay invisible, watching and waiting. Try to stay close to a wall, in the middle of it, as corners are a popular place for enemies to shoot at to check for spies (But almost nobody checks the middle of a wall!). Just wait and watch, giving info to your team when you see something unusual, like a large group of Heavies and Medics getting together. Never yell "Medic!" repetitively, it draws enemy attention to you, something you do NOT want. Also, the enemy team can see in the chat the voice of who you are impersonating, which is something you do NOT want either. Quotes *"in French *''"I will gut you like a cornish game hen!"'' (Doing the fencing taunt) *''"I never really was on your side"'' *''"Just lay your weapons down and walk away!"(Doing the fencing taunt) *"Not our finest moment!"'' *''"Gentlemen!"'' *(When a Spy backstabs a Medic) "Medic! Medic-Medic! (laughter)" or "You're such, a BAD doctor!" *''"Well, off to visit your mother!"'' (When dominating a scout) *''"See you in hell, you handsome rogue." (When killing another spy) *"May I make a suggestion, run."'' *''"You imbecile, you've doomed us all!"'' *''"Burn in hell, you mumbling abomination!"(dominating a Pyro) *"I murdered your toys as well."'' *''"Surprise."'' *''"I'm waiting."'' *''"Did you forget about me?"'' *''"Your precious sandwich can't save you now, fatty!"'' *''"Happy trails, labourer."'' *''"No worries, mate."''(laughter) Milestones Milestone 1: After unlocking 5 Spy achievements, the player will automatically obtain the Ambassador, a replacement for the Revolver that can do critical damage on headshots at the cost of slower firing speed and less damage per shot. Milestone 2: After unlocking 11 Spy achievements, you unlock the Cloak and Dagger, an invisibility watch. The watch has a shorter time spent cloaked if the player is moving, but if the player is standing still, they can stay cloaked forever. After running out of cloak the player will look like he was bumped into constantly until he is still, gets killed, or decloaks. Milestone 3: After unlocking 16 Spy achievements, the Dead Ringer is given to the player. This is a different type of watch, as it cannot make the user cloaked by themselves. This can be pulled out instantly, and when the player takes any damage that doesn't kill the player, the player will be completely cloaked and dropping a fake Spy ragdoll faking death. The player will be removed of all negative effect no matter, be it Jarate, Bleeding, Mad Milk, Afterburn, water, and other particle effects. While cloaked, the user has a 90% damage resistance to everything. The cloaking time is a lot longer than the one given by Cloak and Dagger. Tips *Don't disguise out in the open. If the enemy sees you, they'll alert the rest of the team to your disguise choice. Also, if you cloak and are in disguise and bump into someone or are shot by the other team, they'll see your outline so try to stay away from large crowds. Try to disguise yourself as a class that is used by a lot of people on the other team, since the game gives you a name of one of the enemy players at random using the class you chose, so if the other team has only one Scout, and you disguise yourself as a scout, you always have their name and the player you're impersonating will know you're a Spy once he spots you. Spy main MrPaladin has a habit of disguising as an ally in spawn, but after his Dead Ringer has activated, he switches his disguise to an enemy. This way people can hardly spot a Spy in your team by looking into your team spawn. *Avoid running directly into enemies. Teammates can pass through each other, but the same can't be done with enemies. Which obviously means that if you bump into an enemy when disguised, the enemy team will know you're a Spy if you haven't vanished within the next second. It should be noted that bots will always detect when you bump into them, even if they are facing away from you. *If you want to take out a sentry and an Engineer. Put a sapper on the sentry and quickly backstab the Engineer as he tries to destroy the sapper, or sap the sentry and shoot it to destroy it before the Engineer can remove the sapper. (Be careful of other sentries and enemies in the area). It is possible to continually set sappers on buildings and wear down the Engineer trying to repair them. If they do not concentrate on trying to damage or kill the Spy while repairing, continuous use of sappers will destroy the building or allow teammates the ability to charge in. *Avoid Pyros like the plague. A Pyro's flamethrower is extremely effective against Spies and ideal for spy-checking. Staying away from Pyros whenever possible is a good rule of thumb. A Dead Ringer's feign will protect you from flames for 2 seconds at most but after that, it's easy for a stray flame to hit you. If it comes to a direct fight with a Pyro using a revolver most likely will be the best course of action. *Think before you disguise. The Spy's disguise mechanic is incredibly powerful when used correctly. A disguise will make you appear as a teammate to the enemy team. The most important part of disguises is to remember to act your disguise and be patient. Acting your disguise will make you seem more believable, if you're disguised as a Sniper don't be in the front lines. If you are where you should be you're less likely to be spychecked. This is especially after your presence is noticed, once that happens people will be on the lookout for any usual teammates. Pick your disguise carefully. Patience is especially important, make your move when it fits you best. If a Pyro is spychecking then that's not the time to attempt to sap the nest. However, if the Engie is distracted and the Pyro is dead than it's much easier to take the nest down. *Use tools wisely As a Spy, your knife is your best weapon as it can one shot any class (Excluding a Razorback). A revolver is best used as either an annoyance, to kill a Sniper with the Razorback, and as a last resort. An exception to this is with the L'Etranger to refill cloak. The Spy's Sapper is a powerful tool that can disable a Sentry, Dispenser, or Teleporter. Use it to either harass, destroy, or temporarily shut down a building. While a Sentry is being sapped it cannot shoot, leaving it vulnerable to attacks from your team. *Be careful when picking up Flags. Some maps have objects that remove your disguise. For example, in Capture The Flag maps, if you grab the enemy Flag while you're disguised, your disguise will be lost, and you won't be able to re-disguise while carrying it. *Knife them in the back. As previously stated, your knife's backstab will one shot any class except a Sniper with a Razorback. It will deal three times as much damage as your enemy's health. Take note that Übercharged enemies will not take damage from a backstab *Out of sight, out of mind. If you're about to kill a victim on the enemy team, and they find you trying to kill them, it's best to use your cloaking ability to flee, and if they think you're going to come back and take the kill, it will be a very easy to escape with the Cloak and Dagger or the Dead Ringer but be very aware of the damage output's DPS, even if the watch has a damage reduction, it will still kill you after high amounts of shells or explosives. The only part of Spy that actually matters - trickstabs Stair stab Stair stabbing is one of the hardest tricks to master. To perform a stair stab you must be on a ramp or a flight of stairs. Make sure you currently have no disguise and an enemy is chasing you. When an enemy is coming up the stairs you have a height advantage which allows you to jump higher than normal. When you are airborne make sure you are facing the enemy (who is coming up the stairs) then when you sail over him, quickly turn around and while in mid-air backstab his exposed back. This move works on beginner-immediate players but may not work on advanced players, as they probably will expect you to stair stab them. Drop stab Drop stabbing is inspired by the traditional assination method of the best-selling franchise: 'Assassin's Creed'. To perform a drop stab you must be on an elevated platform of some kind, overlooking your target. When an enemy is moving under the player's elevated platform Eg. A bridge, you have to jump off the bridge and quickly drop down either behind him or on top of him. If you land ontop of him, quickly crouch and then your knife will go up, backstabbing the enemy. If you land behind him run forward and stab him. Tip: Make sure you are cloaked while standing on the elevated platform, otherwise people will see you. This move works on most players. Under Stab This backstabbing technique involves hitting an enemy with the knife in a second that you are under them. It is typically used on pursuers of the Spy when the victim is falling from a height and the Spy can abuse this to strafe under the victim using the horizontal arrow keys and stab them for the brief moment the victim is exposed. The technique sometimes involves standing still before strafing to confuse an enemy and thereby generally forcing them to move in a predictible pattern and allow for an opportunity to get under the victim as they fall. The Understab is also known for being a risky counter to the above mentioned Overhead/Stairstab as the player is turning. The understab can also be used on unaware enemies in areas such as spawns where players drop from a height or other common paths that have drops that the Spy can use. Tutorial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkE-84-sMLg (By Slurgi) Matador Stab This backstabbing technique involves very good strafing. Strafe in one direction for a split second, so the enemy will try to move ahead to your direction, then quickly switch to the opposite direction and stab him as the enemy's back is free to you. This works on most occasions and even on professional players. Face Stab This is technically not a technique. This "stab" is more of a ping thing. It happens when the server or client thinks the target is facing backwards so this makes it a Face Stab. Strafe Stab This stab usually requires an enemy Soldierhttp://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Soldier (or Demo or Pyro or anything that can knock you back) It is very hard to master and usually you would get airshot, die of fall damage, or the enemy will leave. You basically have to strafe and hit the enemy's back with your knife. Trivia *The RED Spy appears to be in a relationship with BLU Scout's mother, as shown in the end of the Meet the Spy video. *The RED Spy's voice seems to be raspier and deeper than the BLU Spy's voice. *The idea for the Spy came after a glitch in Quake fortress happened where enemies appeared to be on the opposing team. *The Your Eternal Reward knife is a reference to the Aladdin movie where the antagonist tries to stab Aladdin and says "Your Eternal Reward". *The RED Spy has a grey beard, as seen in "Unhappy Returns". *The Spy of BLU and RED have Different cigarettes. The RED Spy's is a typical cigarette design, while the BLU Spy's has the white section recolored to a dark grey. Category:Support Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Classes Category:Contents